greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cristina Yang/Tribute
Goodbye Dr. Cristina Yang! ''' After 220 episodes, 10 seasons, and 9 years, the time has come to say goodbye to our beloved Cristina Yang. The brilliant cardiothoracic fellow has been on the show since the very first episode and appeared in every episode throughout ten seasons. Many fans are not ready to say goodbye yet and we all wish we'd never have to do it, but the moment is gonna be here soon. To make sure we Cristina is sent off properly, this wikia's admins decided to create a page to honor and pay tribute to one of TV's most memorable characters ever. You are all welcome to help us build a tribute page. Add your favorite Cristina gif, picture (of one of her brilliant facial expressions, for example), quote or tell us in the guestbook what Cristina means to you personally. Also, feel free to describe why you love a particular picture. As long as it's about Cristina Yang, everything is welcome! Add as much as you like, because the more the better! Gifs 2x04SomebodySedateMe.gif 3x16Person.gif 10x24CristinaLeaves.gif yang-mrbear.gif|Cristina introduces her new assistant in pediatrics. yang-wannabe.gif|Cristina wins all the contests yang-youare.gif|"He is very dreamy, but he's not the sun. You are." Yang-hotdogs.gif cristina only one shoe|Cristina looking for her shoe if there´s no food gif.gif you are my person gif.gif nobody cares.gif Pictures Please take note of our Image Policy, particularly when naming your images. Quotes :Heather:' You threw a vase full of flowers at our heads. :'Cristina Yang:' Did I hurt you? :'Heather:' No. :'Cristina Yang:' Well, there's still time. ''("Second Opinion") ---- :Callie: Anyone ever think you two are, uh, a couple? :Meredith: No, because we screw boys like whores on tequila. :Cristina: And then we either try to marry them or drown ourselves. ("Piece of My Heart") ---- :Cristina: Have some fire. Be unstoppable. Be a force of nature. Be better than everyone here. Don't give a damn about what anyone else thinks. ---- :Cristina: Pen trach? Hot! ("Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1") ---- : Cristina: (towards Meredith) You are a gifted surgeon with an extraordinary mind. Don't let what he wants eclipse what you need. He's very Dreamy, but he's not the sun. You are. ("Fear (of the Unknown)") Videos Grey's Anatomy 9x06 Cristina's Intern Dwarfs Guestbook The wonderful Crstina Yang will be missed by so many people. Having only started the series 6 months ago, I found myself becoming obsesed with Cristina and her friendship with Meredith. From being 'My Person' to being the spineless bitch that Cristina was, it is such a shame that Sandra Oh is leaving the series after an AMAZING 10 years. I will never forget the brilliant Cristina Yang and the humour that she brought to me every time that I watched an episode of Grey's Anatomy. So to tv's best loved character on tv's best loved show. Goodbye. You truly are #MyPerson. Connor James Norton. @ConnorJNorton on Twitter I've watched Grey's Anatomy since Christmas 2012 and from the very first moment I loved the brilliant and talented cardio surgeon Cristina Yang and the humour and funny scenes she broguht me from the very first episode of Grey's Anatomy. I'll miss her. ---- Cristina Yang has been my favorite character ever since I saw my first episode, Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1. Her dry and sarcastic humor immediately made me love her and she was one of the main reasons I decided to watch the show from the beginning. Cristina Yang is so genuinely written and I can only admire her competence and confidence. Over all the 220 episodes she was in, there hasn't been a single episode I did not like her. She's always hilarious and likable. I will remember only good things about her, because there simply are no bad moments to remember. I found out Sandra Oh would be leaving while I was on vacation and it totally ruined me. She will be terrible, terribly missed and she is truly one of the most memorable TV characters of all time. I'm not only saying that because I love her so much, but I believe she made people more understanding about women who are competitive and professionally driven and who don't want to have children. Goodbye, beloved Cristina Yang. I will miss you terribly, and that is just an understatement. Tooniee (Page me!) 21:04, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Watching Grey's Anatomy from the very beginning in my high school years, Cristina showed me what a girl should be. Confident and strong, beautiful and hilarious, I learned so much watching her learn. Cristina Yang...I wanna be you but I cannn't! I wanna be you but I cannnn't! So instead I go through life using what you have taught me. -Danielle Cristina Yang. I don't even know what to say about her. She is the most talented and gifted surgeon. She is completely funny and hilarious even (and mainly) when she doesn't want to. I may not have liked her since the first episode, but with a little time, she became my favorite character. It is hard to let Yang go. She is an inspiration. Everything she's been through, and becoming who she is today. It's been 10 seasons of Sandra Oh entertaining us, and I can't believe that there will be an eleventh and she won't be in it. Grey's Anatomy will never be the same without her. - Andre (Andrew Robbins) ---- Cristina Yang will be forever remembered as one of most inspirational characters that were ever created. She has always been a very strong and competitive woman, not afraid of staying true to herself and her beliefs, and also developed a more caring and supportive side through the years, which is proof that she is not the "robot" from the early episodes. Her dedication to her job, her honesty, her funny side, her focus on what she wants and on who she wants to be should be a role model for every man and woman living. I think what I like the most on her is the fact that she never did what people expected from her. She only did what she wanted, what she believed to be right for her. She remained true to herself and to everyone around her. And she worked really really hard to pursue her path, to become better than anyone as a surgeon and never accept second best. She is a real force of nature and I will always love her. - Bruno What can i say, Cristina has been amazing in the show. She's been a friend, a fantastic doctor and she have grown up in the past ten seasons, i'm glad that she is moving on but deep inside i hate that she's leaving. I hope that some day she come back at least as a guest star because i got to love her, in some point we all want to be like her, and she give me the lesson that we have to work hard and try to be the best that we can. I'm sad she goes away but her choice is what she needs and honestly i admire her. I will miss you Dr. Cristina Yang. - ElBarco2014 05:19, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Season 10, IMHO, was a HUGE love-letter to Cristina Yang and a heart-warming farewell up to the very end We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together which is my favorite episode, especially the title card that showed Cristina in various scenes in her glorious 10 seasons of this awesome show. From the very beginning she wanted to be "great" and in her pursuit of greatness, she found love, her person, and the dedication to change heart medicine forever. "I'm not finished" will be the last words that echo in my mind when I think of Cristina because even though she's no longer on the air, she's still doing what she's destined to do: being great. I am so grateful a character like that exists in television history as I don't think there's ever been a character quite like her: equal parts unyielding, ambitious, unapologetic, brave, and vulnerable all at the same time. She inspires me to be a better me, she inspires me to be great. Not good... but great. I hope to be just as unfinished as she was. Thank you Cristina Yang and thank you Sandra Oh for playing her to perfection. She was a fantasy in Shonda's mind and Sandra made her real. - GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 02:19, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ---- :I am a HUGE fan of Grey's Anatomy. Even when all my favourite characters- Addison, Izzie, Lexie and Mark- left the show one by one, I still had hope. Because of Cristina and Mer. But now that one of the 'Twisted Sisters' is leaving, I don't know how Grey-Sloan Memorial will survive. She is the heart. But, yes, Switzerland needs her. My last wish, let her come back in the series finale. So that we know she is Meredith's person forever. :-Love, Semanti. ---- I absolutely love all of Cristina! She's misunderstood, a genius! I can identify with her in so many ways. She has inspired me to be a cardio thoracic surgeon, and I have learned so much about life and surgery from her. From her hilarious one liners to her sentimental goodbye speech to Meredith, Cristina Yang will always be my favorite character. - Bellatrix Lover 3 Category:Grey's Anatomy